La Mujer de Mis Pesadillas
by LaBev713
Summary: Ichigo tiene extrañas pesadillas que contienen a un ser que le habla, este es diferente a su yo hollow, diferente al viejo y a todos. Rukia preocupada de que sea un ser proveniente de la puerta del infierno, un demonio que intenta confundirlo e inundarle la cabeza de pensamientos negativos intenta ayudarle, antes de que descubra sus planes y la mate.
1. El Pricipio del Fin

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**Hola...**

Un pequeño Drabble para estas festividades que más me gustan.

Let's Play

.

* * *

.

—Mamá.

Ella lo llamaba desde su regazo, con los brazos abiertos, con esa cálida sonrisa.

—Haya voy mamá, solo espera.

Una luz iluminaba alrededor era tan segadora y a la vez tan oscura, enriquecida por el avivar del temor.

—Ichigo no te acerques a la luz del infierno—sus músculos se tensaron en un intento de detener los pasos de esa persona. — Ichigo escúchame no me abandones.

—_Escucha a la voz que no es un demonio Kurosaki Ichigo y mátalo antes de cometer un error —_hablo el demonio dueño de las pesadillas de todas sus noches. —_solo así podrás vivir con el verdadero dolor de sacrificar a quien amas, recuérdalo una de esas personas es un demonio que te matara._

¿Matar a tu madre por segunda vez o matar a la mujer que más amas en el mundo que jamás podrás volver a encontrar en la sociedad de almas?

Y esos fueron los pasos para drenar dentro del cuerpo de una shinigami la espada que le atravesó el estómago, y varias gotas de sangre derramo con angustia perdiéndose el brillo característico de sus ojos.

Ahora veamos si ella realmente era el demonio.

¿Ichigo tomaste la opción correcta o te arrepentirás de tu acción?

_._

* * *

_._

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Por favor díganme su opinión si quieren que las sorprenda con un siguiente capítulo, es pequeño y no explica absolutamente nada, pero bueno supongo que ese era el punto, esto es un prólogo.

Si quieren seguirme le dejo mi Twitter es Beye713, ya saben yo también los seguiré (a la tienda).

Bueno se despide LaBev

Game Over


	2. La Calavera

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**Hola...**

El capítulo anterior fue como una retrospectiva de lo que sucederá en un posible futuro y también un prólogo, bastante ¡WTF! Okay entonces.

Let's Play...

.

* * *

.

En la sala de lectura del instituto de Karakura una preparatoria de la comunidad, una pequeña chica de complexión baja y grandes ojos violeta de nombre Rukia recitaba una calaverita...

_Había pasado 7 días, 7 noches, ya era 2 de noviembre_

_La huesuda despertó con honores _

_Su cabeza daba rueda de dolores_

_Y vio a su próxima víctima sobre un siembre_

_Pegado al suelo Ichigo, iba caminando y en una banca descanso parando en alto_

_La catrina solo pregunto ''porque tienes el cabello lleno de naranjas''_

_Y el chico contesto ''no es de tu incumbencia, tus huesos tienen zanjas''_

_La huesuda molesta lo toco y mando de un salto al campo santo._

_La huesuda muy sonriente va repleta de loción, _

_Porque Ishida amablemente la invitó a su mansión._

_Estaba Sado jugando con un salero, _

_Pasó la muerte y le dijo te quiero._

_Estaba Inoue en la escuela tomando clases en el salón _

_Se le aparece la huesuda y no la de la dirección._

Y así termino de recitar frente a la clase su memorable calaverita del 2 de noviembre. Burlándose de la cabellera naranja de Ichigo su compañero cazador de hollows, de Ishida por tener un gran hospital que se cae en pedazos y huele a muerto, de Sado por cachar moscas en el amor y de Inoue por su despistes rotunda a la hora de recordad las cosas y acabar inventando otras.

La clase tenía que llevar un pedazo de cada país que los rodea en el mundo y la pequeña Kuchiki escogió el alegado ''Dia de los Muertos''. Un día memorable en las mentes de esas familias incompletas o de plano, con esperanzas de seguir en vida. Lo escogió especialmente por su profesión de shinigami, se acerca más a lo que es un muerto.

—Bastante gente comenta que México es un país que se burla de la muerte en este día tan especial. Las familias visitan las tumbas de sus seres queridos—dijo —se dice que los seres queridos que no continúan en este mudo vienen como almas y hay ofrendas en un pequeños altares llamados ''altar de los muertos'' representado por 7 escalones con significado único.

—Excelente reporte señorita Kuchiki, y ustedes igualmente equipo. —el equipo estaba conformado por los integrantes degradados por la calavera.

—Tienen una nota perfecta. —palomeo en su lista a los integrantes —. Vayan a sus asientos ahora.

.

.

—Es increíble que Ichigo sacara una nota perfecta, esto es tan humillante. —mosqueo Keigo con lágrimas acristaladas salidas de un bote de gotas con cloro.

—No debería de sorprenderte, trabajo con un buen equipo. —auxilio Mizuiro.

—Lo que sea me da igual, estúpido Keigo. —camino a la par, con la pose que acostumbra al ir a casa, junto a sus dos amigos y la chica que vive junto con él. Y al final se separaron de los dos chicos.

—Rukia que te sucede hoy, te ves anormal. —intento llamar su atención de manera antipática.

—No es nada de importancia. —No despegaba sus ojos de la acera, —es solo que, ¿tú crees que los muertos puedan volver a este mundo?

—Bueno si así lo dice, estoy por seguro que es solo una leyenda. —no aparto la vista de la shinigami.

— ¿Por qué?

—Entonces sería decir que en la sociedad de almas salen como Pancho por su casa, no lo creo. —llevo su mano a el cabello naranja resplandeciente con el ocaso a aproximarse.

—Ichigo, alguna vez te has preguntado donde se encuentra tu madre, —inesperadamente eso ocurrió — acaso nunca te has preguntado por qué nunca la has visto en la sociedad de almas o el Rukongai. —

La interacción de sus palabras le cayó como cubos llenos de hielo entero. — ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Rukia?

—Bueno es no importa ahora, es mejor seguir el camino a casa.

—Espera, hay una última cosa que debo decirte. —Apenas Rukia había dado dos pequeños pasos. —A menudo yo... sueño cosas.

— ¿Qué clase de cosas? —su mirada había cambio durante un par de segundos.

—exactamente: es mi madre. Llamándome.

— ¿Tu madre? ¿Qué dice?

—Solo me llama por mi nombre.

—Ya veo, tal vez debamos celebrar la festividad del día de muertos, al cabo es 31 de Octubre, aún estamos a tiempo. —sonrió por sus adentros Rukia, tan sarcástica.

—Claro, después de comprar algunos dulces, compraremos algo de fruta en el mercado de paso.

Y así llegaron a esos lugares ocupando todo lo que se les ofrecía para esas festividades. Se divisó a una escala de 1:125 la casa Kurosaki y clínica de familia.

Y llegaron a su destino, tan distantes, el uno del otro.

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo con ese par?

.

* * *

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

¿Y bien que les pareció? puede que suba un capitulo por semana, no estoy segura o cada 15 de cada mes (eso si es exagerar) bueno el caso es que necesito su opinión sobre la historia, ¿Qué necesita? Hasta hora tendrá un toque demasiado lúgubre y aparecerán cosas que yo misma invento.

Si quieren ayudar, yo le diré en que como por ejemplo: nombres, paisajes, puertas, ok no, eso ultimo dejémoslo para después.

Entonces nos leemos después, si quieren seguirme en por redes sociales mi Twitter es Beye713 igual ya sabe yo los sigo y los invito a leer otra de mis historias.

Se despide LaBev

Game Over


End file.
